


It's Stupid

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec asks something of Magnus.





	It's Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

_“Is there anything that I can do?” Magnus asks softly as he touches Alec’s hair, then face gently with his hand. They’re lying in their bed, the sheets a cool and soft blue this time. They bunch around the Shadowhunter and warlock gently. There’s a little space between them at Alec’s insistence. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be near Magnus, he just needs a little space, some room to breathe and be in his own head for a while. He knows that most will say it’s unhealthy, but it’s like the gears in his head are still connecting, the grim truth of reality not really making its connection with the wires in his brain yet._

_“I…” Alec says, his voice a little rough. “It’s stupid.”_

_“Nothing you say could be stupid, love. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”_

_“Max has a teddy bear. It used to be mine, but I gave it to him when he was born. I think Izzy has it? Could you see if I could hold onto it for a while? Maybe?”_

_For some reason, saying that out loud makes tears form in his eyes._

_“Of course, darling.” Magnus says with sincerity._

_Alec reaches out, taking Magnus’s hand in his own. He holds on gently, barely a weight in Magnus’s. It makes Magnus’s heart squeeze painfully. He wants to reach out, pull him closer and encase him in his protection. Protection from everything, but he knows that he can’t do that. He knows that Alec wants some space, and he can do that. He can give that to him._

_“Do you want me to go now, or would you rather I go later? Perhaps tomorrow?”_

_“I don’t- I don’t know… I just… Can I keep holding your hand?”_

_He sounds so lost and confused. Broken and unsure of everything. It makes Magnus’s heart break just a little bit more._

_“Of course, my love. We can stay like this as long as you want.” Magnus reassures._

_Alec leans down slightly, his lips touch Magnus’s hand, the one he’s holding onto. He rests them there, keeping Magnus’s hand close to him. Almost like he’s holding on for dear life. For strength, courage, for something. For Magnus though, he knows what Alec is trying to communicate. He knows._

_“And I love you, Alexander.”_


End file.
